


Sci-TwiDash

by Thunder_18



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Anger Management, Arguing, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Self Confidence Issues, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_18/pseuds/Thunder_18
Summary: this is the story of how Sci-Twi and Rainbow Dash went from not being able to see eye to eye on to becoming romantically involved. enjoy this 3 part story!
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to these characters all rights belong to HASBRO and the creators of equestria girls. Now sit back relax and enjoy the story my friend.

It was just a normal day at school for Twilight Sparkle and she was looking forward to finishing her school project but she had one little problem. Her Project Partner Rainbow Dash and her didn't really see eye to eye and would get into constant arguments but she had a feeling today would be different since school was over and Twilight and Rainbow decided to stay after and do their project. ("Seriously Rainbow Dash you need to stop being lazy ok") Twilight Demanded seeing as rainbow dash was just laying in her chair. ("Look I told you I did my portion of it, now you do yours") Rainbow said as she narrowed her eyes and Twilight had finally lost it ("YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT. YOU LAZY FUCK") Twilight Sparkle yelled her face turning dark red. Rainbow Dash jumped up and got right in Twilight's face ("I'M LAZY YOU HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED YOUR PORTION YET AND YOU CALL ME A LAZY FUCK") Rainbow Dash said.  
Both Twilight and Rainbow stared into each other's eyes anger bowling over but then suddenly they both wrapped their arms around each other and forcefully kissed. thier tongue's battling for dominance and loud moan's coming from both their mouth's. They both opened their eyes and thier eyes widened as they broke the kiss after that Twilight ran out of the room blushing hard heading to the bathroom to wonder what just happened. Rainbow Dash sat back in her seat with one simple question ("WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED").


	2. Looking Past The Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci twi and Rainbow dash try to figure out what just happened but it winds up leading to something more.

("WHAT JUST HAPPENED") is all Twilight could think while standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror.  
("ok calm down Twilight calm down, ok let's think. you just kissed Rainbow Dash") Twilight said as she groaned to herself. Sure she had been angry with Rainbow Dash multiple times but never had she ever felt something like this before. ("Is it possible that behind all these arguments between me and Rainbow Dash for these past few days working on our project.....could it be possible that I have feelings for Rainbow Dash I just never noticed it because I was to busy arguing with her") Twilight thought to herself. She walked out the bathroom and headed towards the room she left Rainbow Dash in, as she entered the room she saw Rainbow Dash working on the project. Twilight Sparkle couldn't believe it for weeks she's asked Rainbow Dash to help more and now dashie is doing Twilight's part. ("Hey......Rainbow can....we...talk") Twilight asked still shook from earlier's kiss, Rainbow Dash stood up and walked over to Twilight looking deep into her eyes. Then in a quick motion Rainbow picks Twilight up causing her to wrap her legs around Rainbow's waist, Rainbow leaned in and kissed Twilight Sparkle. This kiss was different it wasn't out of anger but it felt passionate and all Twilight could do was think to herself ("WHAT FUCK JUST HAPPENED?").

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter. as you all know I'm still working on my story writing but I still feel great that you took the time out of your day to read this. let me know what I can do to improve all feed back is great feedback and would help.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this is my second time writing a story so hopefully my writing will be better in the future. so let me know what you think any feed back is good feed back.


End file.
